The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a semiconductor arrangement, wherein an uneven surface of the semiconductor arrangement is smoothened.
Unevennesses on the surface of semiconductor arrangements are caused, for example, by trenches which are produced in the semiconductor body and serve to electrically insulate semiconductor components in the semiconductor body, or by conduction paths on the surface which are used for contacting the semiconductor components in the semiconductor body. The disadvantage of uneven surfaces is that it is not possible to produce fine conduction path structures on them or fine contacting holes in them. Fine conduction path structures cannot be produced on uneven surfaces on account of the danger of constrictions or interruptions in the conduction paths or bridges between the conduction paths occurring during the etching of fine conduction path structures on uneven surfaces. Fine contacting holes cannot be produced in insulating layers with an uneven surface because the holes would be too small or remain closed or be too large, depending on the height of the contacts.